The Daughter of Kronos
by evee888
Summary: First fic be warned. at the start of WWII, Kronos rose and was defeated vary fast, but before he was he had a daughter, Rosemary Avery. this story follows her around. She spent time at the Lotus hotel and casino with Nico and Bianca as a baby, but was raised in modern times and is the same age as Percy.


**A/N****: hi this is my firs fic so I'm playing around and trying to figure stuff out. please help me improve my writing by pointing out flaws and giving advice. **anyway hope you enjoy. :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: the beginning<strong>

All I could think was 'Run!' I had been running from this Cyclops, I had no idea how it found me, we were on a field trip to a museum, and then I saw one of my classmates kill the pre-algebra teacher (I think she was a fury) with a sword on a field trip, but that was crazy! I mean that kid couldn't even lift a sword let alone hit something with it. Greek myths? I've known about them all my life; but that kid's just so weak he could never do that. Then a Cyclops came out of nowhere and attacked me! So I ran then I bumped into, I think it was Grover the sword wielding kid's friend but then we split up so I was left with a Cyclops on my tail all alone. Before he left he told me to go to 3.141 Farm Road, Long Island, New York - the demigod camp - and to run past the big tree and only to stop then.

That was a couple of months ago. I know, right? It took me a whole month to find the right road. That's one stubborn Cyclops! So here I am running for my life. There I can see it, the property. 'Okay…now I'm flying, I don't think I'm supposed to be flying.' Zap. 'Great, now I'm being hit by lightning.' Oh look, now the Cyclops is flying to. Zap. Now it's dust, so… that was cool, but I think that was aimed at me. Oh no, I'm falling!

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Then I fell on a car. I saw they were driving from the Minotaur so I slid in to shotgun.

"Hey! Percy and Grover, right?" I said. "Why are you being chased by the minotaur?"

"Why aren't you freaking out about my goat legs?"Grover asked.

"I learned about the so called myths a long time ago when Zeus tried to kill me."

"Why would he try to kill you?"

"My father"

**BOOM! '**Oh no; come on!' was all I thought as the car flipped on to the side of the road.

"You need to get to camp now! Come on Percy, Grover! Guys? Come on!"

Then I heard a muffled "fooooood". I smirked and said "come on Grover! Percy help me with him. Percy's mom RUN as fast and as far as you can and don't turn back!"

"NO! I'm not leaving you to fight that!"

"Fine. Let's go now!"

"Where are we going?"

"**You** are going to run past that tree and yell for help, they can't get to you there."

"What about you?"

"I can't get past; did you miss me flying? I kind of bounced off."

"What?"

"GO!"I yelled as I pulled him up the hill away from the Minotaur.

"I'm not leaving you to risk your life!"

"Have we ever even had a conversation longer than 5 words!? No! So you do as I say and get up the hill!"

"No!"

"Fine! Die then; only I have to die but if you want to too that's fine with me!"

"You don't have to, though!"

"Yes I do. I could run and leave you, your mom and your friend to die but I owe your father a debt. So I need to get you past the border and defend your mom! Now GO!", I yelled as I pushed him past the boundary line. Suddenly a ghost appeared out of nowhere.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled

"My daughter, listen to me, your brother doesn't remember your debt, you can run and save yourself"

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! NO MOTHER LEAVES HER NEW BORN WITH A NINE YEAR OLD BOY! HOW WOULD HE KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH ME! YOU'RE LUCKY HE HAD A SISTER EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS ONLY 12!"

"I knew he had a sister. Don't you think I pay attention to my siblings?"

"They were demigods," I breathed "WHY ARE YOU HERE? DID YOUR FATHER DECIDED TO TURN A BLIND EYE SO YOU COULD WATCH ME DIE?! OR DID YOU COME HERE WITH A REASON?!"

"He sent me to tell you not to reveal who your father is."

"Does he really think I'm that stupid?! Of course they won't know who my father is!"

'oh great now I have an audience." As I was yelling at my mother, all the campers showed up and looked at me in shock, probably trying to guess who my father was and why they couldn't know. Really, it was quite simple. I am Rosemary Avery, daughter of Kronos. Even the Minotaur was confused - which gave me a slight advantage.

I ran and jumped and landed on its arm then ran the rest of the way, ripped off its horn and stabbed it in the back then slid down. Then everything went black.


End file.
